


Love on the pitch

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Manuel make love on the pitch. </p><p>Mario/Marco is just a side paring the story is based on Thomas and Manuel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on the pitch

“Hey Manuel” Thomas said loud enough to wake the whole of the hotel even though it's 2 o'clock in the morning.  
Manuel sighed “Thomas go to sleep”  
“I can't sleep when I have a great idea”  
“I have a great idea too it's called shutting up and going to sleep” Why did he always end up sharing with Thomas  
“But my idea is better than that”  
Manuel gave up, let Thomas get the stupid idea off his chest then they can both sleep “What is?”  
“We sneak down on to the pitch and fuck”  
Manuel's eyes widened “Don't be stupid”  
“Come on it will be fun” Thomas pleaded  
“For a start how do you even get onto the pitch?”  
“Oh dear sweetie Manuel you can be so naïve”  
“What the fuck?”  
“It was my turn to lock up, only I didn't”  
“You didn't lock up?”  
“Oh fine i'll ask Mario to come with me, he's always up for some fun”  
Manuel couldn't contain his laughter “What Götze? His ass is probably taking a good hard pounding from Marco right now”  
“Good lord no, not Götze Gomez”   
“I thought you left him for me? Jesus Thomas make up your mind this isn't fair on me or Mario”  
“So are you coming with me or not?” Thomas ignoring Manuel's question completely  
Manuel sniffed “no”   
“Manuel are you crying? I let Mario ages ago I thought if I said that you would come with me”  
“Lets go” Manuel smirked. 

Thomas ran out of the door of their hotel room dragging Manuel's hand out with him. The two of them headed straight for the elevator. The door pinged open and a rather flushed and naked Mario Götze is standing there. 

“Hi” He smiled   
“Why are you naked?” Manuel asked trying to to stare   
“They got torn” Mario shrugged   
“And you are just walking around the hotel fully naked”  
“I thought everyone would be asleep”  
Thomas laughed “Where is Marco?”  
“His room is on the first floor, mine is on the 4th”   
“Right, why are we going up?” Manuel said eventually  
“So where are you two going?”  
“To fuck on the pitch” Thomas added  
“Thomas!” Manuel snapped 

The bell tinged reaching reaching the forth floor “Well bye, have fun” Thomas and Manuel tried not to laugh as Mario limped out of the lift from the pain in his ass. Manuel pressed the bottom of the ground floor this time.

“Why did you tell Mario?”   
“He's a slut he won't tell anyone”  
“How is he a slut? And why won't he tell anyone?”  
“Because if he tells someone we'll tell he stayed up late getting such a pounding from Marco that's why he can't run straight”   
Manuel laughed “That kid makes me laugh”  
Eventually the two of them reached the ground floor, tiptoeing quietly through the lobby and into the door which leads to the changing room. Thomas stopped as the reached the team benches with all their kits laid out ready for tomorrow's training. 

“Lets put our kits on and make it more entertaining”   
“ok” Manuel smirked and headed over to where his green jersey is laid out   
“no, I want you to wear the same jersey put someone else’s on” 

Thomas was already dressed in his kit when Manuel was stiff searching for a jersey that will fit him.  
“This one will fit” Thomas held up the black jersey with the number five on it  
“But that is Mats' jersey”  
“So, they'll give him a new one”  
“Fair point”

With in no time at all both players headed out onto the pitch both fully kitted in jersey, shorts and socks.   
“How and where are we going to do this?”  
“With all our clothes on expect shorts in the centre circle”  
“Kinky fuck” Manuel laughed but made his way over to the centre circle anyway kicking away Mats' shorts and his own boxers Manuel laid down spreading out his body. Thomas followed taking a tube of lube out of his sock Thomas kicked off shorts and boxers together and crouched down next to Manuel.   
“You want to stretch me?” Thomas asked   
“Nah, I want to watch you do it to yourself”  
Thomas laughed and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, pressing himself into a crouching position his ass facing Manuel. Thomas brought his fingers down to his hole slowly rubbing across it teasing himself then pushed in his first finger moaning as he sunk into the knuckle it felt odd stretching himself but in a good way. Thomas thrust into himself with the single digit, it felt nice but it's not nearly enough so he pulled out the digit and thrust back in with a second one this time instantly starting to thrust into himself it felt great feeling himself stretch on his own fingers eventually working his way up to three fingers and furiously pounding into himself. Manuel couldn't help but moan at the beautiful sighed in front of him Thomas looked gorgeous stretching himself for Manuel's cock. Thomas withdrew his fingers. 

Thomas moved towards Manuel to stroke him up to hardness but found he is already hard  
“You're already hard?”  
“Been hard since I saw a naked Mario in the lift”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
Manuel cracked out laughing “Got you back, since you started fucking your own hole that was beautiful Thomas”

Thomas said nothing just made his way over to Manuel pushing him back and crouching over the taller man's hard cock, bracing himself on Manuel's shoulders as he slowly started to push down, Manuel gripped the younger boys hips to make it easier for him stalling for a couple of seconds has Thomas reached the hilt. Thomas moaned as the position led Manuel's cock straight onto his prostate. Thomas slowly pulled up and slammed back down he did this a couple more times until Manuel thrust up to meet Thomas' hips. The older man forcefully pounded into him while Thomas bounced up and down in rapid succession moaning with every slam onto his prostate. Thomas continued to let Manuel thrust up into him while he stroked his cock. Thomas is getting closer and closer it wasn't long up until Thomas stalled his hips stuttering as his load shot out in thick white stripes onto the kit Manuel is wearing. Thomas slumped forward exhausted. Manuel stood up his cock still deep inside Thomas quickly flipping their positions. Thomas on his back with his legs spread wide Manuel with a foot in each hand slammed into him hard and fast the only sound audible is the sound of skin slapping together. Thomas withered and moaned as Manuel continued to hit his prostate it didn't take more only for Thomas to clench his hole around the hard cock and Manuel is coming hard painting the inside of Thomas' walls. 

The two of them laid there trying to regain their breath. Thomas was the first of them to speak “I think we should go and get changed”   
Manuel nodded “You are right”   
They quickly rushed into the dressing room stripped from their kits and left them folded in there rightful place putting their pyjamas on and heading back up stairs to bed. 

Manuel sighed happily, sex with Thomas and nice cosy warm bed. What seemed like only minutes the alarm clock went off.

“Fuck” Thomas cursed  
“Come on get up we have training” Manuel said while ripping the duvet away from Thomas' body  
“Glad we decided to skip breakfast and have a lay in” Thomas said while patting his completely flat stomach.  
“I'm starving” Manuel's stomach rumbled   
The both of them got dressed in complete silence and made their way to the elevator ready for training.   
“So did you have fun last night” Mario smirked   
“Why are you always in the same elevator?” Thomas smirked   
“Because we both get up to exciting activities”

Within in no time the three of them made the way into the dressing room and waited for Jogi to arrive. 

“Good morning boys, quickly put your kits on” Jogi said while walking into the room  
“What the fuck is that on my kit?” Mats Hummels picked his shirt up looking disgusted  
Marco laughed “Eww Mats did you jerk off with your shirt again?”  
“It wasn't me, I'm not wearing that”  
Thomas picked up his own grass stained jersey “Mine is disgusting too”   
Jogi rolled his eyes “Everyone out onto the pitch apart from Hummels, Müller, Reus and Götze”   
“me why?” Mario asked   
“I think you know pretty will Mario” 

Jogi waited for the rest of the players to depart the dressing room the turned to the four on the bench.  
“Mats, Thomas do you think i'm stupid?”  
“What do you mean?” Mats asked with a raised eyebrow   
“It's funny isn't it Mats, It was Thomas' turn to lock up yesterday only the door was never locked, someone broke in last night and you have a semen covered jersey and Thomas has a grass stained jersey”  
“I did no such thing with Thomas”  
“And you two Marco and Mario how many times do I have to tell you about fucking, like i've said I am ok with it if it doesn't affect your performances and I get Mario here limping”  
“Sorry coach I got a bit carried away” Marco blushed “Sorry” Mario added  
Jogi nodded “ok, you two can go” The two of them nodded in return and headed outside   
“As for you two, you are not going until the truth comes out”  
“It wasn't me” Mats added   
“Thomas have you got anything to say?”  
“If I tell you the truth promise you won't be mad?”  
“Thomas get a grip you are not five”   
“Tell him the god damn truth” Mats snapped   
“Ok i'm gay” Thomas bowed his head, leaving the other two in the room to sigh  
“I know that Thomas but do you want to explain the events of last night?”  
“I wanted to have sex on the pitch so I purposefully left the door unlocked then waited till late, then we snuck onto the pitch and had sex in our kits”  
“Is this true Mats?”  
“It wasn't me, I was with Benni ask him?”  
“Thomas?”  
“I was with Manuel”   
“You can go Mats, sorry and send Manuel in”  
“Thank you” Mats said and walked out of the door a couple of minutes later Manuel walked in.

“So Manuel you had sex in Mats Hummels' kit?”  
“What no, of course not”  
“He knows the truth” Thomas added   
“Yes it's true”  
“Right I am fine with the two of you being gay, like I said to Mario and Marco do what ever you want as long as it doesn't affect your performance, Manuel apologise to Mats and get on with training and you Thomas is suspended from the session”

“I'm going back to bed and rest my ass” Thomas giggled  
“Fuck you” Manuel laughed  
“Tonight as we are now allowed to” Thomas winked and walked away.


End file.
